


Everyone Will Be Killed (43.)

by Midagere



Series: Midagere Tumblr Protective Prompts - Drabble [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Midagere's Tumblr Prompts - Protective, Older Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians), Protective Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Prompts - Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midagere/pseuds/Midagere
Summary: You know, it's cute sometimes when you promise that you'll kill someone.





	Everyone Will Be Killed (43.)

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 200 (double drabble)  
> Pairing: Jamie Bennett/Pitch Black (older Jamie, of course)  
> As I'm not native English speaker, I'm sorry for any mistake I did.
> 
> 43th prompt: “I love you. Of course I’m gonna defend you like that.”

Jamie left out a hard breath at last. Pitch lay down on the bed next to him, covered them both with a blanket and snuggle him closer. Jamie smiled with eyes still closed, and for few minutes the only sound in the room were their breathings.

Jamie stroked the arm around him and watched Pitch’s long fingers. “You didn’t have to menace Brian.”

A groaning sound came from behind his back. “Stop telling me what to do.”

“It was nothing. This behaviour is typical for him.”

“That doesn’t allow him to use it for you.”

He couldn’t help to smile more. “Would you really cut his head off so slowly he would still be able to scream and then kill him in front of everyone else for every bad word he said to me?”

“I love you. Of course I’m gonna defend you like that.”

Jamie turned his head to look into Pitch’s eyes which opened immediately. “You don’t have to kill people for me.”

“I would kill the whole world for you if you said you want to.”

Jamie kissed him before he embed into his hug and they didn’t say a word for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or a comment if you want ^^


End file.
